Power of Christ and the Olympians
by Pen nomine
Summary: With souls being stolen from the underworld and the world above what will Olympus do to stop it? What will the Seven do considering its been over a hundred years since the last war and only peace has followed? This isn't to incite any offense to any religion.


**Throne room on Olympus**

"I despise all of them!" Zeus the king of the gods screamed. "Why do they worship this false god!" Every Olympian was present at the meeting except for one. "And where is my brother!" Zeus glared at Hermes expecting an answer. Hermes shook his head no. Zeus looked around at the Olympian council. For once in a really long time every god and goddess present was paying attention. Its been over a hundred years since the great seven defeated mother earth and put her back to sleep and even though there have been some bumps here and there the world has been mostly peaceful. Until now. " Why. is. it. that," Zeus spoke very slowly, " this god has decided to challenge. Our. Authority." It was not a question it was a rant of anger. "His so called angels have been taking people away from the underworld!" "What is there to gain from taking the souls of the dead!?" Zeus look to Hades who was put back on the council along with Hestia after the second giant war. Hades shrugged, " No idea... but I can't seem to locate or keep out these so called angels and it seems they are taking people from every where in the underworld and they actually want to be taken is what it seems like because they put up no resistance to it."

Zeus frowned, " Even in the isles of the blessed?"

Hades nodded, " I don't see why people would want to leave there either but they do and they just fly up with the angels before I can do anything."

Zeus met eyes with every god and goddess one at a time, "If these other gods can get into the underworld so easily and leave just as easily then something must be done."

Zeus raised his hand, " All in favor of declaring war against this false god?" The council was slightly paranoid. The amount of power needed to take a soul from the underworld is immense and it has happened over a thousand times now. Everyone raised there hand except Hestia. "Before we..."

Zeus interrupted Hestia, " No this other god is a threat and I think we should send the seven and there children to investigate." Hestia frowned at Zeus this is why they have most of there problems in the first place because they send out a sword before a handshake. The gods nodded. Zeus nodded to Hermes who went to go tell the seven. " Council dismissed, and everyone keep a eye out for this Christian."

**Camp Olympus**

" Dude really..." Percy sighed. " Just leave her alone she's going to eat you." Ms. O Leary barked loudly and the new demigods ran off scared. Percy petted Ms. O Leary's head causing her to make gun shot noises with her tail. Currently Percy was in the stables where all the animals both Greek and Roman are kept. Percy felt a presence appear behind him and spun quickly his sword out pointed at the neck of a god that just appeared. Hermes held up his hands, " Woah Percy just me." Percy instantly dropped his sword and turned it back into its pen form. They shook hands and Ms. O Leary bowed his head. Percy gave him a lopsided grin, " What's up? It's been awhile."

Hermes frowned, "Percy its important that you and the other six get to Olympus as soon as possible."

"What happened Hermes?"

"Not enough time to explain right now Percy and make sure to have your families to come with you guys to." Hermes flashed away. Percy looked at the defender of the camp. "You mind going to pick up the kids for me?" Ms. O Leary licked Percy and ran off. Percy took out his smart phone and hit the message all button: _Emergency meeting in the throne room... Bring kids. _He pressed send. Now Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel would all get the message on there extremely high tech and magical phones. Percy only had to wait a few more minutes for Ms. O Leary to get back with his baby girl, Jennifer, Jen for short. Jen like all the seven's families are all immortal like the hunters are. " What's the matter dad?"

" Jen we need to get to Olympus immediately the Gods should explain when we get there." She just nodded and grasped onto Percy who moisture traveled themselves to Olympus's throne room. Jason flew up to the throne room with Piper and his and her kids because it wasn't that far from camp it was literally right above the new camp. Leo had his mechanical suit fly him up there racing Jason as they went. Frank transformed into some bird and had Hazel ride on his back. Annabeth being with her dad at the time couldn't have any one get her so she asked her mom for some help. As they arrived they only saw Zeus/Jupiter sitting on his throne alone. The kids walked up first being the identical twins Frank and Hazel had which are the two boys named Joey and Bobby. Jen and Piper and Jason's boy Alex walked behind them with Alex's little sister Ashley following close on there heels. Last but not least is Leo and Calypsos three kids all boys the oldest Matt, middle child Adam, and the youngest Mark followed them. Zeus spoke, " I am sure you all have heard something about the disappearance of the many souls of the underworld lately." Everyone nodded. " The council has decided to send all of you out to try to stop these angels from taking souls from the underworld and in general find out what we are really going up against here." Annabeth spoke up, " What do you mean angels Lord Zeus?"

" What we have gathered so far is that this God of these Christians is powerful and his warriors are called angels."

" Why have they been taking people from the underworld of all places?"

Zeus shook his head, " That's why we are sending you to investigate because so far we have no leads or any ideas of what they are trying to accomplish."

" I want you to go out immediately and report to me about anything you have found about as soon as you find out about it. This so called God could become huge problem for us." Percy stepped forward, " We'll find out what's happening and Zeus I hope you don't try to start another war with this new God." Zeus looked into his sea green eyes and spoke, " We have already decided that since they have stole the souls of our people of the underworld that this calls forth an act for war and the council has already decided to do just that." Percy sighed, " Fine but where would you have us start?"

" Go and talk to my brother about it he will probably be the most helpful for your quest." Zeus waved his hand as a gesture for everyone to leave. " You are all dismissed and good luck finding these Christians."


End file.
